Why ?
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Hina ne savait plus comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Il avait raison, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre et quelque chose en elle lui soufflait qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais. Cette question resterait sans réponse et la torturait.


Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece appartient exclusivement à Oda.

Rating : K

Setting : Bien avant le déroulement de l'histoire de One Piece.

Ndla : Ouaiiiiiis ! Premier OS de 2014 ! Ce jour magique où toutes tes fic sont estampillées "2013", où tu as l'impression que leur écriture remonte à loin. En tout cas, j'ai cette impression. Et c'est déprimant.

Enfin ! Le moral revient grâce à cette OS. Bonne lecture !

\*/

**Why ?**

Elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper. Elle ouvrit la porte et la fit claquer. Espérant vainement que ce geste déplorable apaiserait sa colère, la jeune femme fixa son regard sur le dos de son collègue.

Ou plutôt ex-collègue.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, voulant lui montrer qu'elle était contrariée. Lui montrer aussi qu'elle n'était pas indifférente à son départ. Par contre, elle devait dissimuler ce qu'elle ressentait envers lui. De l'admiration ? Oui. De l'amitié ? Plus que ça. Pour son plus grand malheur et c'était même devenu problématique.

Il rangeait ses affaires, vidant le bureau où il y avait eut déjà très peu d'effets personnels. La jeune femme repoussa du dos de la main une mèche de ses cheveux roses.

― C'est décidé ?

L'homme se figea, tenant et serrant des deux mains sa boîte en carton, la tête baissée vers son bureau. Il aurait voulu éviter de la croiser avant de partir. Il aurait désiré ne pas la voir, ne pas lui parler. Une part de lui savait que c'était inévitable. Elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé partir sans y mettre son grain de sel. C'était dans son caractère de gentille petite soldate bien obéissante et néanmoins curieuse.

― Tu es certain que c'est la seule issue ? Tu ne pourras plus retourner en arrière.

― Tu ne peux pas comprendre Hina.

Il lâcha la boîte et pivota vers elle. D'un geste du menton, il désigna la pièce.

― C'est un carcan. J'étouffe. Si on ne déconnecte pas son cerveau pour obéir en gentil petit soldat, en simple chair à canon, on est rapidement mis à l'écart.

― Pourquoi t'es-tu engagé alors ? Drake, je…

Elle laissa en suspend sa phrase en entendant le long soupir du Contre-amiral.

― Je ne pensais pas que cette justice aurait de telles œillères. Je pensais pouvoir la changer. Je… J'étais naïf de le croire.

Il lui tourna le dos, vidant petit à petit le bureau.

― Et tu crois qu'en partant, tout va être réglé ?

― Tu ne peux pas comprendre, répéta t-il avec un ton monotone.

Horripilée, elle décroisa les bras et serra les poings, un peu de cendre tombait de sa cigarette malmenée. La jeune femme fit le tour du bureau pour rester face à lui. Hina cherchait la confrontation. Elle voulait qu'au moins, il soit franc avec elle, ne tente pas de la fuir. Qu'elle soit l'exception et non un officier de la marine parmi tant d'autre.

Au pire, s'il devait lui mentir, elle le contraindrait à la regarder en face. C'était bien plus difficile de duper lorsqu'on devait affronter le regard de son interlocuteur.

― Arrête avec ça ! Répètes-le ne serait-ce qu'une fois et je te le ferais payer ! Réponds-moi !

Ils s'affrontèrent silencieusement, l'un répondant au défi que le regard de l'autre lançait. Ce serait à celui qui baisserait les yeux.

― S'il te plait, Drake.

Sa voix se brisa au moment où elle prononçait son nom. Son ex-collègue n'y prêta pas la moindre attention.

― Je veux explorer d'autres horizons. Peut-être qu'en tant que pirate…

Hina écarquilla les yeux. La surprise passée, elle plaqua ses mains sur le bureau violemment, se penchant vers lui avec fureur.

― Tu te rends compte de la portée de ces mots ? Nous deviendrons ennemis !

― Alors faisons en sorte de ne pas nous croiser.

Hina lutta… et fut vaincue par la contradiction des sentiments qui l'animaient. Elle baissa les yeux vers le carton puis les ferma en prenant une profonde inspiration.

― C'est toi qui ne comprends pas. Je ne veux pas que Smoker ait raison.

« _J'ai déjà vu des types droit dans leurs bottes devenir des pirates sanguinaires.* »_

Drake eut un sourire amusé. Il connaissait assez son ancien collègue pour connaître son opinion. Ce sourire s'effaça et il répliqua :

― Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien.

Hina saisit les poignets de Drake, agacée par son obstination à remplir ce carton au lieu de s'intéresser à cette conversation avec plus de sérieux et de solennité. Elle avait une bonne estimation quant à la force de Drake. S'il passait du côté ennemi, elle avait conscience qu'elle aurait des difficultés face à lui. Le problème n'était pas seulement leur force respective –sans se vanter, elle se débrouillait aussi bien que lui– mais aussi ce qu'elle ressentait.

Hina ne pouvait pas être objective vis-à-vis de lui. La Dame de fer se radoucissait face à cet homme qui avait des valeurs.

_Oui… « avait », _se dit-elle avec amertume.

― Tu as raison, rectifions. Tu étais quelqu'un de bien.

Hina fit un pas en arrière et le relâcha pour s'épousseter, comme si brusquement le simple contact avec lui la répugnait. Drake ne manqua pas d'en prendre note.

― Si la vision du monde que te donne la Marine te convient, je ne vais pas essayer de te convaincre. Tu verras par toi-même. Il n'y a qu'une chose que je veux te dire.

Laissant tomber son encrier vide dans son carton avant de le refermer. Il passa de l'autre côté du bureau pour se tenir face à elle et poser ses mains sur ses épaules dans un geste affectueux.

― Fais attention à toi. Durant ces prochaines années, le monde va connaître de grands tumultes.

― Tu te recycles en prophète à présent ?

Drake eut un sourire à cette tentative d'humour et au regard dubitatif d'Hina.

― Tu verras, mon amie. Parfois, tu rencontreras des personnes dont les battements de papillon se transformeront en tempête. Apprends à les reconnaître et tu devrais pouvoir prendre l'avantage sur les autres. Qui sait ? Tu gagneras quelques grades.

― Tu ne devrais pas m'encourager, futur pirate.

Le sourire de Drake se teinta de chagrin. Malgré lui, il aurait voulu qu'elle vienne avec lui, qu'elle arrive à comprendre ses motivations. Hina avait l'esprit trop étroit pour cela, à son grand regret. Il prit à deux mains son carton et eut un dernier regard derrière lui, vers Hina. Il la remercia mentalement de le laisser partir en catimini, prendre de l'avance avant que sa désertion ne vienne aux oreilles des Hautes Instances.

A présent, Hina n'aurait plus aucune occasion de lui annoncer qu'elle aurait voulu être plus que son amie.

A leur prochaine rencontre, ils seraient ennemis.

Hina n'avait qu'une question à lui poser. Toute simple en apparence néanmoins la réponse paraissait si complexe.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait l'impression que ce qui venait de se produire avait été inévitable ?

\*/

*Je sais qu'il en parle dans l'arc d'Alabasta mais j'arrive pas à retrouver les paroles exactes... Je modifierai ultérieurement.

Je trouve... assez délicat de faire un OS sur Hina et Drake lorsque Drake était dans la marine. J'espère ne pas avoir fait de maladresse et que cet humble OS vous satisfait.

Bon... Sur ces paroles, je vous souhaite une bonne année et à une prochaine fois ! Laissez vos review si l'envie vous prends en otage.


End file.
